It's a National Holiday
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: A series of one-shots about national or international holidays. Starts out with National Taco Day.
1. Taco Day

Percy

October 4, 2014

"Hey, Percy! You want to go out to eat?!" I turned around to see Annabeth running towards me.

"Yeah sure. Where do you wanna go?" I replied as I gave her a hug.

"I don't know. You wanna ask Nico and Thalia? We could have more family bonding time." Since Thalia was visiting with the Hunters and Nico was taking a break, we decided to spend as much time together as possible.

"Ok. Let's see if they're free." Hand in hand, we walked over to the Artemis cabin.

We reached it and Annabeth knocked on the door.

When no one replied, I yelled out,"THALIA COME OUT OR I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET." I then turned to the camp and started yelling out,"HEY EVERYONE, THALIA GRACE IS SCARED OF H-oomf" The last part due to being tackled by Thalia.

"Hey, Thals. Why are you so mad?" I asked innocently. While most people would've shrunk down due to her glare, but I was Thalia-proof.

"You know why Kelp Head. I swear that if you ever tell anyone about that, I will-" Thalia was cut off by Nico who was standing next to Annabeth.

"You guys stop bickering. We all know that neither of you would win. Especially against me." Me and Thalia stood up and growled at Nico simultaneously.

"Say that again di Angelo," growled Thalia as we closed our distance. I could see Annabeth move away, not wanting to get shocked, cold, and wet.

"I said, that you wouldn't win against me." Nico replied confidently until he saw me and Thalia exchange a look. Then he got nervous and started backing away.

I nodded to Thalia who brought down some lighting to shock Nico. I then tackled him while he was still distracted from the lighting. Thalia shot four arrows around Nico that pinned him down. Thalia had these arrows specially made to produce light for an hour just for situations like this. I let him go after tying him with some ropes made of water to make sure he couldn't escape.

"So Nico, who's more powerful now?" I asked triumphantly. Just as he was about to reply, our fight was interrupted again.

"You guys. I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Annabeth told us.

"But Annabeth. We're not done," I whined as Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just have to go eat the_ tacos_ all by myself." She said slowly walking away.

At the word taco, I released Nico, Thalia took off the arrows and we ran towards Annabeth. As soon as we reached her, I grabbed her hand as Nico grabbed Thalia's and my shoulder and shadow traveled us.

We arrived in an alley near our second favorite place to eat, second only to the table in my mom's apartment.

We walked out casually yet quickly with us dragging Annabeth. It was across the street. After a several feet, we would be at the best eatery. _Tacos in my Tum Tum_. **(I made the name up. Horrible, I know.) **

When we entered, Maddie, the owner, greeted us.

"Hey guys. The usual?"

"Yup."

"Your table is over there. I'll be there in a few with your order."

We made our way over to our usual table. We had discovered this taco place right after the Giant war. It was our little secret place to escape camp and demigods who were looking for us since it was a place where they would never look. We have been going here ever since.

Soon, Maddie came over with our usual and gave us our plates. We ate in silence since we were all to busy stuffing our mouths with the delicious food, except for Annabeth who was eating more neatly. About halfway through our meal, we finally took a breath. After that, we ate slower with the exception of Annabeth who was already eating slowly. She always was the neater one of our group.

After a while, I decided that I was getting bored of the silence.

"These dam tacos are so dam good." Thalia and I burst out laughing almost choking on the food. Nico and Annabeth just looked at us in confusion.

"Yeah, and I need some dam French fries from the dam snack bar." That just made us laugh even more than before. No matter what it was, we would always laugh. After a while, we calmed down and I asked Annabeth a question.

"Why did you bring us to buy tacos today?"

"It's National Taco Day of course!"

**A/N: I know, it's not my best work. But I wanted a way to celebrate National Taco Day. I was thinking if I should make this into a collection of one-shots about National blah blah blah day. Like National Cookie Day and National Candy Day are coming up so I would add a one-shot about that and so on.**

**And to those wondering about _Betrayed Once Again_, it should be updated tomorrow. I just have to revise it.**

**Review, it's good for the soul :)**


	2. Chess Day

October 8, 2014

"Hey, Annie!" Percy called out to his girlfriend. He was met with a glare as she turned to face him.

"Don't call me that," she scowled. "What do you want?"

"I bet I can beat you at chess," he said cockily. Annabeth started laughing as soon as he said 'I bet I can beat' and fell to the ground when he said the word chess.

Surely this was a joke. As if her boyfriend could beat her in anything, much less chess. Well besides swimming but he had the obvious advantage and that was besides the point. Catching her breath and looking up, she realized he wasn't kidding if his serious face meant anything. She managed to stand up five minutes later and still giggling, she responded,

"Really Seaweed Brain? You think you can beat _me_ in chess?" She was known as the chess champ at the camp. No one stood a chance at beating her, not even Malcolm. She even had several awards from the outside world, where she had the chance to play since the war had ended. "C'mon let's grab a burger instead."

"No, Wise Girl, I'm serious," he whined. "Let's play right now."

"Percy, chess is a game of strategy. Do you really think you have a chance against the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy?"

"You're right Annie," she scowled at that nickname. "I don't think I have a chance against you, I know I can beat you." Percy smirked, knowing her pride wouldn't let her back down now.

"Fine, but what makes you think, sorry 'know', you can beat me," she asked, making finger quotes when she said the word know.

"I dunno. But Thalia and Nico might. And maybe your entire cabin. You should ask them. Well actually, don't ask them about chess ever again… they start crying for some reason," Percy shrugged, oblivious that he had traumatized the poor Athena kids.

"Wait I thought you were supposed to be teaching them right now?"

"Well, yeah they're still at the arena. Thalia and Nico are watching them. They told me that I should come get you. They wanted to see me beat you at your favorite game."

Annabeth sighed, "We better go check in on them then. Who knows what sort of trouble they can get in with _your_ cousins watching them."

When they reached the arena, she saw her entire cabin sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth. Some of them were glaring at the innocent looking chessboard as if it had told them that spiders were the gentlest creatures to exist. Meanwhile Thalia and Nico were watching them in amusement and talking to each other about the scene in front of them.

"Hey Annie! Wanna try to beat Kelp Head?" Thalia called out when she noticed the arrival of her friend.

"_Try_? What do you mean try? Obviously I can beat him. He's a… a Percy!" responded Annabeth, offended and annoyed that her best friend had no faith in her chess abilities.

"Sure you will, no one can beat Percy," she ignored Nico's, frankly, unnecessary comments.

"Ha, told ya. Let's make this more interesting then. I bet you twenty drachmas that I can beat you at chess." Percy said.

"No, since you're so confident, you wouldn't care to bet one hundred. Or do you change your mind now?"

"Nope, we'll make it one hundred then. One hundred drachmas that I can beat you in chess."

"Let's swear on the Styx. I want to make sure I get paid my money's worth." Percy nodded in agreement and they both agreed to pay the winner the negotiated amount.

The sound of thunder signaled the start of what would be Annabeth's greatest mistake and Percy's greatest triumph.

Percy insisted on black, claiming to need no advantage to win against her. Five moves in, he already lost his queen. _This is going to be too easy_, thought Annabeth as her confidence was boosted. Percy had similar thoughts in mind.

Eleven moves in, she was even more confident. He had made so many mistakes in the past few moves. Those were some that even she wouldn't be able to make a comeback from. There was no way _he_ could, much less end up winning. _This is going better than I thought._ Percy was focused on making the right "mistakes". He only had a few left before he had a guaranteed win. He was soon distracted on wondering if he could trade in those drachmas for real money.

Twenty six moves in, Percy claimed her queen with a knight. She felt her confidence waver but still held strong. He had lost half of his pieces while she only lost a few. _This is going on longer than I expected. He still won't beat me_, she thought. Meanwhile Percy's mind was on how he was going to spend all those drachmas. There were only so many t-shirts you could buy at the camp store after all.

Thirty two moves in, she found almost her entire board gone leaving her with only her king and a rook and him with the same plus both his bishops. _I won't give up_, she thought. _I can still win_. On the other hand, Percy started daydreaming about his mom's delicious, blue pancakes. He was really craving them. Maybe he could stop by later? He didn't register that he was about to win nor Annabeth's internal struggle.

Forty four moves in, Percy said that dreaded word; checkmate. She looked at the board astounded. All those moves she had dismissed as mistakes were as a matter of fact, quite strategic. He maintained a very unorthodox way of playing that created a distraction for his opponents and allowed him his victory.

"But… H-how? You- what… That's impossible! I didn't…" Annabeth stared at the two pieces surrounding her king, as if wishing they would turn around in her favor. She was a daughter of Athena for crying out loud. How could she lose to Percy!

Thalia and Nico moved forward to high five their cousin as her siblings all burst out in tears, their chance of redemption gone down the drain. With a smug look he said,

"Didn't I say I could beat you? I told you so. I believe you now owe me one hundred drachmas."

**AN: I know it's way past October 8 but I decided to post anyway. I've decided to make this a series but I'm not sure how often I'll post because of the two stories I already have.**

**Also I haven't played chess in forever so the rules are sort of blurry. Sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out.**

**Review, it's good for your soul :)**

**Replies:**

**Katsfakecakes: **_That's how I felt too :)_

**LiveThenDie: **_Thanks. I'm glad someone actually finds me funny. I never thought I was. And you're the main reason why I'm continuing this. Hope you enjoy the rest._

**Words:1056**


	3. World Kindness Day

Third POV

November 13, 2014

"Annabeth! Can you help me with something?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"With what Seaweed Brain?" She said, looking up from her blueprints.

"Well, today is world kindness day so I'm going to plant a whole bunch of stuff to help the Earth. I would ask Katie or Miranda but you know they get when it comes to plants." He replied cheerfully.

"Percy, world kindness day celebrates being kind to people. How did you get helping the Earth out of that?"

"No it's not. It's _world_ kindness day. As in Earth. World and Earth are synonyms. So it's when you are kind to the Earth." He explained slowly as if talking to a four year old.

"I'm not four Percy. And it's not Earth kindness day. It is supposed to be world as in the people in the world. Hence the word _world_." She retorted.

"Nuh uh. Even Thalia and Nico say so. They're in our secret field planting some random stuff right now."

"Well they're wrong to- wait, what? A secret field? You have a secret field that no one has ever been to before?" Annabeth asked. Even if no one had found it before, surely someone would find it sooner or later.

"Yeah."

"Well, then how come I have never been there and someone's going to find it sooner or later. Then it won't be secret anymore."

"A, because it's secret and B, because we used the Mist to hide it. Plus, only The Golden Trio can find it."

"As in Harry Potter? He's from a book. A made up character."

"No. It's Thalia, Nico, and me, duh. And who is Harry Potter." He said it as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Anyways, I'll take you but you have to be blindfolded and have to wear those ear plug thingys."

"Okay, fine. Take me to your secret field."

••At the field••

"Nico! Why in Hades' underwear did you do that!"

"Hey don't use my dad's-"

SPLAT

"Oh you did not just throw mud at me."

"And what if I did, di Angelo? What are you gonna do about that?" Thalia taunted.

"How bout this." And with that, a mud fight started.

"Guys! Stop, you're being childish." Percy got two giant glops of mud to the face at that. He smirked and removed the moisture from the mud causing it to dry up and fall to the floor as dirt.

"Today is world kindness day. You guys are messing it up when you have mud fights. Don't you care about the Earth?" He accused. The two cousins stopped fighting and looked down at the ground in shame.

Annabeth's jaw was on the floor. She was astounded that they would be ashamed of that. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Thalia asked a question.

"Why is Annabeth here. This is supposed to be our secret spot. Do I need to, you know..."

"Don't worry, I blocked out her senses. And the reason I brought her here is because she thinks that world kindness day is when you are kind to people, not to the Earth."

"What!?" Thalia and Nico yelled out, surprised.

"Annie, it's world kindness day. As in Earth. World and Earth are synonyms. So it's when you are kind to the Earth." She explained, exactly how Percy did.

"That's what I said!" Percy added.

"They're both right you know. It's about the Earth, not the people." Nico agreed.

...

"I give up." Annabeth announced.

**A/N: This is not my best but hopefully not my worst. And sorry it's so short and a couple days too late. I'm probably going to write these one shots when I have writer's block or have time on my hands. But I'm sort of sad that I only got one review.**

**Review Replies:**

**LiveThenDie: Thanks so much. I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


End file.
